


Binding

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It's a way of working magic.<br/>Disclaimer;  Joss Whedon owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding

* * *

It was a simple thing, knitting, and Tara's mother had taught her how to do it when she was a little girl. She'd made herself scarves and vests, house slippers for her father and brother, knitted her baby cousin a little squirrel once. And with each project, Tara tried her best, wanting it to be as nice as she could make it.

Of course, weaving - even in the fashion of knitting yarn - was also a way to work magic. Tara could allow herself to fall into a trance as she worked, and Work within that space. The last piece she'd made for her mother, a hooded sweater, with matching mittens, had spells Worked into the weave, for health and love and joy. It hadn't made a difference in the end, or not any that Tara could see. And no one wanted that sweater afterward and she couldn't bear to be rid of it.

And then Willow found it in the closet, and tried it on.

Smiling, Tara whispered, "You can have it. It's yours."

* * *


End file.
